Unrealized Girl
by mcb1
Summary: Draco finally realized a girl existed in his year. What secrets does this girl hold? Is she trying to stay in the shadows? Please read and review. Sorry bad spelling and grammar.
1. Unrealized

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter that luxury is for J.K. Rowling.

This takes place in 5th year.

Draco was up extremely early compared his regular time, it was around 5 am on a Saturday. In truth Draco didn't get why he was up so early but it was nice seeming to have Hogwarts all to himself. He saw someone running beside the lake, a girl with light brown hair with gold highlights done up in a pony tale. She wore short black running shorts with a pink sports bra. Draco could see from 20 meters away that she had toned body. When she got closer he say hazel eye that held no emotion just like his gray eyes. Now he was curious, if there was one thing Draco Malfoy couldn't stand was a puzzle he could solve. So he approached he, "Hey, I don't think I have seen you around, I'm Dra…"

"I know who you are," she said with a sharp judging tone in her voice.

"Then do mind solving my mystery and telling me who you are?" Draco replayed with charm laid on think.

"I could, but then were is the fun. Here is a hint; I'm a fifth year." With that she walked back into Hogwarts. Now Draco was determined to solve, how did he miss her, he liked to pride himself in knowing a little about everyone, or at least having dirt on him or her. But with her he knew nothing.

* * *

When he got back in the common room and got ready for the day, his friends were up. He decided to ask them about the gorgeous brunette he talked to earlier.

"So, I briefly talked to a girl (describes the girl). Do you know anything about her?" Draco asks.

"If you're interested in her, well, then I wish you the best of luck. From what I here she doesn't date people from Hogwarts." Blaise Zabini answered calmly.

"What? Why? Oh never mind. I actually wanted to find out her name and house. I am not interested in her, she simply wouldn't tell me who she was."

"Well she is a Gryffindor, her name is Madeline Clarse, but she goes by Maddie. She, I think, is pureblood although she could be half-blood, not a muggle born. She seams to be friends with everyone in Gryffindor and most every house except slytherin. She is always nice or at least the most pleasant to slytherins from Gryffindor. That is all I know." Zabini finished with a thoughtful expression.

"What?"

"Oh, one more thing, she has the same mask every slytherin does."

"Thanks, but why haven't I noticed her before?" Draco replied confused.

"She tends to blend in, on purpose or accident I don't know. I only noticed her because I literally ran into her." Blaise said embarrassed.

"Thanks, I'm going to the library want to come?"

"Got nothing else to do?" With that the two boys left for the library.

* * *

They walked in to the library, it being almost empty because it is a Saturday, and as I walked I noticed Maddie down a row of books. Draco turned and behind him Blaise just looked on knowing it was going to be entertaining. Draco opened with "Well Madeline Clarse or should I say Maddie, it has seemed that I have solved your riddle."

"It seems so, although I don't see why you need to inform me." In the background Blaise covered up a laugh. "Oh, and call me Maddie none of this last name thing."

"Well, if you don't mind telling me, why are you looking up magical signatures? Because to my knowledge we don't have an assignment on it."

"That may be true, but you never know when information will come in handy. Know if you don't mind some of us have things to learn. Why don't you go an count your money, bye Draco." With that Maddie heads off to the other side of the library caring a book that was previously on the shelf.

Please Review


	2. Understand

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter that luxury is for J.K. Rowling.

_Draco's Thoughts_

**Blaise's thoughts**

Blaise walked up behind a shocked Draco "Well I don't know about you, but I say that went well."

"How is she a Gryffindor, she has too much wit," Draco replayed.

"Well to contrary belief some Gryffs are smart, although they are rare." Braise said

* * *

The next week went by will no talk between the two, however Draco began to noticed Madeline everywhere now. He realized a few things.

1. She is smart yet doesn't start anything on time, but still gets everything done fast. She also waits until people have done the spell before trying.

2. She runs and works out every morning, but have yet to find out why.

3. She is semi-close friends to Harry Potter and co. but doesn't seem to go on any journeys with them.

4. Confident which means she knows what she is doing.

5. Mask always in place, she never slips. Which is remarkable because even Draco can slip occasionally.

6. She always has a replay, and never stumbled.

That short list is all Draco knows. It seems to me she is trying to bend in, but why again he doesn't know.

* * *

Draco missed dinner and so went to the Kitchens, and amazingly Madeline was there. She was eating dinner WITH house elves, chatting and laughing. So naturally he approached her. "Well, well looks who we have here, making friends with the house elves?"

Madeline recognizing the voice, turns around in a blink of an eye, Draco had to do a double take to get that action. "Well, I'm surprised to see someone of your nature so close to the house elves." By this time the elves came over and got him some food and sat down in front of her determine to find out more. The house elves became scarce. She continued to speak "Well Poppy was sitting there but ok. What do you want?"

Well she at least is pleasant enough. "I want your company, is that so bad?"

"And?" She replays

"To know more about you really, you seem to blend in?"

"To get dirt you mean." This is one of the rare times Draco's mask falls to surprise. _How did see assume that?_ _No gryff gets that, I mean they would think I'm up to something but not to gust get dirt. Even some slytherins get that it is VERY help full to have dirt on everyone._ She continues, "Just because I'm a Gryffindor doesn't mean I don't know how a slytherin works."

"Oh, what slytherins do you know? I mean unless you do that yourself, which would be surprising." Draco relayed.

"Well I don't know any slytherins well, but I am observant. For example, a snake has a problem with someone and the next day, it goes away. Blackmail is a wonderful thing. I wonder how they get information? I think you have folders on everyone." _How on earth did she find this out? Wait this is only theory, yet she looks sure but I can't tell. _

"Even if we did, why does that matter? Would slytherins give it to each other?"

At this she laughs, before talking "You underestimate people understanding you. It matters because it is a huge resource, and most likely old folders get kept so that means you have dirt on everyone. Yes, you would share, remember Slytherins protect there own." With that she makes her exit. Draco is left to her thoughts, that she is the only person who is not slytherin to get that. Draco heads back to the common room, he has things to put in the folder.

* * *

"Blaise!" Draco yells as he steps into the common room

"God. I'm right here." Blaise gets up and movers to "Their" corner grabbing Madeline's folder on the way, He knows what it is about. "What did you find out?"

"Well I talked to her, in the kitchens eating with house elves. I know she is trying to blend in now. Anywise, she knows about the folders and …" by that time Draco was cut off.

"How on earth did she find out about the folders?!" **Know one out side of slytherin knows and if it got out then they would all not be in trouble but it could be problematic. **

"Oh well it seems she got suspicious when people in slytherin had problems them they got blackmailed. It gets better, I questioned her why we would share the folders …"

"Good play up stereotypes." Blaise interrupts again.

"I don't think she believes in the stereotypes because she said and I quote 'Yes, you would share remember Slytherins protect there own', I think we have a smart one."

"Well I would say that, how did she get that, I mean it's not impossible but no one understands that. So what do we write?"

"Write, understands slytherin and knows about folders. This way no one underestimates her." After saying this Draco wondered into his own thoughts to find out he is only more curious to find out about her. She is a puzzle that keeps getting more complicated.


	3. Friendship?

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter that luxury is for J.K. Rowling.

_Draco's Thoughts_

**Blaise's thoughts**

Maddie/Madeline's thoughts

/everyone's thoughts/

* * *

The folder was not updated, do to the fact Draco respected her privacy. However he started a private one of his own. Through the next three weeks making it a full month since he met Madeline. They had conversations they had were brief and held little answers. They were usually quick responses then her fleeing, only a few times did she approach him. They had what it seemed a version of friendship. One time how were the golden trio saw that left her answering questions.

Flashback 2 days ago

"How did you figure out that slytherins protect their own?" Draco questions for the 6th time. It's not like it is a secret just not well known. He now realized that Madeline is in the ward section of the Library, no one comes here. When seeing her in the library he noticed that she was never is doing homework. So far it would consisted of the sections about magical signatures, advanced DADA spells, specialized potions, and now wards. No a person's usual choices. Draco realized that she was watching him, most likely trying to decide to answer he wanted or not give it to him.

"Well it's not hard to figure out, all you have to do is think?" Time to exit. _I see her getting ready to exit. So naturally I block her path. She was not going to leave again with out giving me a proper answer. _Calculating eyes meet hazel against gray, both determining whether it is worth arguing or give in. "What?" Maddie finally gives in.

"Well, why do you pay attention?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why don't you tell me?"

"You should leave it alone. What is in it to you?" They fall in to a series of question. Madeline 2 minutes later finally answers the initial one. "It's always good to pay attention, that way you know what to aspect. You keep an aspect of control." This is when Draco is taken back, _She really should have been in slytherin. Yet maybe she is just a control freak, I know I am. I have to admit I was not expecting that but I get it. _"To only be fair answer one of my questions? How about Why do you want to know?" Maddie speaks up again.

"Well, to be truthful I really don't know. I'm just curious. Not many see what you point out. If I may ask why didn't I notice you before?" This is all true he didn't know. He wanted to know how she blended in so well, even looking for her now can be challenging.

Maddie seemed to accept the answer and again deciding fight or flight. "Well truth be told, it is just easier to blend in."

"You're under estimated." He knew her taught process, he had the same. Only he didn't have a choice to stand out, he was a Malfoy.

"You get the logic. You know you're not that bad." This is the first time either one said anything not relating to information.

"Same to you even though you're a Gryffindor." A small smile formed on her mouth. Draco noticed that she did not smile a lot and at times seemed out of place. A mystery was who she was however pretty she may be.

"Can you believe a snake and lion taking. What has the world come to." Draco laughs which brings Maddie to join. They both stop and Maddie looks at Draco then slowly and carefully opens her mouth. " Be careful on stereotyping and grouping. Not all lions are reckless, and brave idiots. Not all snakes are sneaky and sly, some just always have alternate motives. There is not need for predigests, even though gryffs are just as bad." _I look at her, no one would out right tell anyone here that. She does have her point. How is she not like us, not predigest. Are whole society is there is no denying. _I hope he gets my message, it will help if he leaves this country. He is actually someone I would like as a friend. Wait stop thinking like that! You are not to get attached.

"I see your point. However I think you're the first gryff to insult themselves." Draco replies trying to get on a lighter subject.

"Well I don't like everyone in my house. For example, Ron Weasley, I know you feel the same way." Draco laughs at that, then stops he sees Ron coming over determined to save the day. "What?"

"Well, I do agree. Your friend is coming over right know." Draco says dryly

"Just play along." Draco looks confused then just decides to go along with it.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM." Ron bellows. Draco sees Maddie smirk before turning around. _This is going to be entertaining._

"Ron this is library be quiet." Maddie imitated Hermione Granger's voice.

"What are you doing with him?"

"Looking up wards." She said like any idiot could figure out.

"He is a SLYTHERIN." He hisses.

"I can read." Maddie points to the slytherin crest on his chest. While Draco is holding back his laughter, waiting for her to continue.

"But why?"

"He is my friend. Why do you think I'm turning into a Dark Wizard by standing in Draco's presence?" Ron doesn't seem to pick up on the sarcasm while Maddie gets a twinkle in her eye that Draco has never seen before. One thought was running through Draco's mind_ this might be bad._

"Well yes." Ron replays as he goes to pull her away. On Draco's had appears a note; Save Me.

"Hey Weasel, let go of her or is that to complicated to understand?" Draco speaks up trying to hide the amusement in his voice.

"I'm looking out for her, not like you will understand." Ron replays still pulling but getting nowhere.

"Can I have my arm back?" Maddie states. Ron lets go reluctantly.

"Come to me when you're ready to become a Gryffindor," At that Ron leaves to tell his story to all of Gryffindor.

"You know even though that was entertaining, I don't think he likes you any better." Draco said while laughing.

"Well the fun has only just begun." Maddie turns around and leaves. _Why does she always have the last word._

End of Flashback

* * *

This was the start of there friendship, and the have talked more recently, but only when it is just the two of them occasionally with Blaise. Blaise with other slytherins have talked to Maddie she is the only gryff the stand. They haven't talked about anything important. Draco also notices that she has not been in the Great Hall.

* * *

The next day at dinner, everyone is eating like normal. Blaise Zabini and Daphne Greengrass sat on either side of Draco. On the gryff table Maddie was in-between Ginny and Neville who was next to Harry across from Hermione and Ron. Ron looked at Maddie then sneered "Have you talked to your boyfriend, Malfoy?"

"He is just a friend, why are you jealous?" Maddie relayed with everyone listening, when Malfoy was mentioned.

Ron didn't know what to say so Hermione helped him out. "Of course he is not, but you should not hang out with him, he could be using you."

Maddie couldn't get mad at her for looking out for her but instead said, "Well thanks for your concern but he is my friend and I know he is an ok person." At this Harry laughs, Neville doesn't want to get involved, Ginny looks shocked, Ron looks pissed, and Hermione looks shocked that some one went against her advice.

* * *

Meanwhile at the slytherin table three notes arrive by owl to Blaise, Draco and Daphne. Blaise said Move over, promise it will be worth it. Which he did he knows it is from Maddie. Draco said Ready for a show, make sure Blaise moves over. Daphne note said Make sure everyone knows a guest is coming. They all began to make preparations, and spreading the word.

* * *

Back at the Gryff table, "YOU ARE AN IDIOT." Ron yelled for all the school to hear.

"Well that is not very nice." Maddie says quietly but the hall was quiet so everyone could hear.

"You deserve it. You throw advise out the window. You are betraying your house to talk with them." He pointed at the Slytherins and Maddie turns to face them and winks before walking over not saying a word.

"What are you doing?!!" Ginny yells.

"Well I'm not welcomes over there so, I might as well sit some where else." She them continue walking and sits down next to Draco with the many Gryffindors staring at her back. "Pass the Bread."

Immediately after Blaise questioned her, "Why did you do that?"

"Look at the Headmaster, then look at Ron, and tell me that is not funny?" The whole table laughs, which get the attention of the whole hall who are still shocked from the last event. The thought going through everyone's mind is /A Gryffindor went to slytherin and they are laughing, what has the world come to./


	4. Placement

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter that luxury is for J.K. Rowling.

_Draco's Thoughts_

**Sorting Hat**

Maddie/Madeline's thoughts

/everyone's thoughts/

* * *

I don't understand Draco, he seems intrigued and I tell him thing and advise that no one beside myself should know. For example, I told him I like control. That could be my downfall. Strangely I am beginning to trust him even though I know I should not.

Flashback

The sorting hat ha just finished its song and with the glory of a beginning of the alphabet name Madeline Clarse was soon called. She let the hat fall and cover her eyes. They really should make this smaller, if first years put it on.

**Well aren't you a clever one. **I like to think so. **Well now where to put you. You are very hard working and have loyalty but only when convent, so that takes Hufflepuff out you don't belong there. **Good choice. **No smart comments. Now you like knowledge but I can already see you don't like what is assigned but what you will like. This takes Ravenclaw out of the picture. So down to two. **Good math skills, do they teach that here. ** In different forms, now you have bravery but not reckless. You think first, never the less you would fit in. However they could have trouble understanding the way you work. Now on the slytherin, you are cutting and sly and very determined. You pick your battles. You do not always do something for personal benefit. You again will fit in, and once again you will still stand out. This is what I give you, what do you prefer. **Were will joy and ease find me? **Ah yes, you have had a hard life. **Madeline stiffed at his words. **No worries I cannot tell any one what I have seen. You keep secrets close to your heart with shields around them, that are very strong for some one your age. Ah my what talent you have, looks like you have been doing magic since you were 5. **I LOVE you looking through my mind but sort me please. Gryffindor. **As you wish, hopefully I am right …GRYFFINDOR** was shouted for the school to hear.

End of Flashback

She finds herself again in the headmaster's office for her little scene at Dinner. She looks up at the hat wondering if she made the right decision all those years ago. "I think the same thing with you, I can't look into your mind but I can assume." The hat spoke and I had to ask.

"What do you think, was I a mistake?"

"At the time no, but I am connected with Hogwarts, I have seen what you have gone through. And maybe I was wrong, you would have been more understood in slytherin but you get ignored in Gryffindor."

"I haven't told anyone I feel like I'm in the wrong house, yet I love being ignored, I am able to work with out getting noticed."

"You like Gryffindor for a Slytherin reason."

"To make you feel better you were not wrong at the time, and for the first 2 years I felt at ease but then.."

"Your parents died leaving you venerable to there enemies and you had no choice but to be Slytherin."

"How did you know? Wait what is the Slytherin common room password?"

"I know everything. I can give you a hint, think obvious."

"How God like. Pureblood, I hear Dumbles coming." She saw the hat smirk and she knew that was the password. Maddie gets no detentions because she did nothing wrong according to the handbook. She went down to the snake common room but not before grabbing her books and clothes for tomorrow, she knows this castle like the back of her had so she knew the way. Maddie whispers pureblood and strolls into the green-lighted room. "Hey everyone?" She announces her presence, she sees all shocked faces staring at her.

Draco is the first to recover, "What? How did you get in?"

"You need to get a more creative password, I mean pureblood really?" Maddie questions.

"Well, um next question what are you doing here?"

"You see, I don't like when Dumbles keeps me waiting for 20 minutes just to get no detention, I mean I did nothing wrong. So I figured something else I can do that I can get out of."

Blaise is the first to bite. "So what is the plain?"

Maddie sits down and says, "Well, you see I'm going to be Slytherin tomorrow. Daphne, I need to barrow some clothes and a place to sleep. I want the full experience." She gets 'sure' from everyone each with a smirk on his or her face.


End file.
